Like We Used To
by helpwolvesandsmile
Summary: Tori assigns Jade and Beck the leads in her play, a play 'coincidentally' perfectly describing their relationship, in hopes they'll get back together. When they figure out Tori's plan, will they quit or will Bade reunite?


_A/N:_

_Hello! This is a random story I decided to write. Just a long one-shot. Yes, it's a songfic. The song is Like We Used To by A Rocket To The Moon. Let me repeat that, Like We Used To by A Rocket To The Moon. Which means I don't own the song! Duh._

_(I might change up some of the lyrics to fit the storyline more! Sorry, but just a heads-up.) _

Tori stood in front of the class, on the stage. Sikowitz had asked her to tell the class about their roles in the play she'd written. Jade sat in her seat, tapping her foot.

"It's about a couple in high school who are broken-up and are dating someone else," Tori began, not sure on words. "Just a short musical play about their past and how they get back together."

"Who will be staring in this play of yours?" Sikowitz asked.

Tori looked at her clipboard, then back up, a smile on her face. "Beck and Jade will be playing the leads."

Jade shot forward in her chair, giving Tori her signature death glare. She glanced at Beck, their faces showing the same sense of shock and worry. She'd be playing the girl lead? That meant Beck would be playing to guy lead. Which meant stage kisses, stage hugs, stuff like that. After their break up it'd all be too awkward.

Jade opened her mouth to object, but the bell cut her off. The students exited the room, heading for lunch. Jade grabbed Tori as she walked by.

"Vega! Why would you do that?" Jade whispered furiously. "You set it up, didn't you?"

Tori smiled. "Look who's a fast learner! Of course I did, smart one."

"Why!"

Tori looked around, lowering her voice. "Because… Andre, Robbie, Cat and I were talking yesterday about you two. Beck made you so happy, he still does. Since the break up you both have been acting so sad and angry. Andre helped me write the play so we could get you and Beck together."

"Why would you do that? We can work it out ourselves."

Tori rolled her eyes. "We did it because you're both obviously too full of yourselves to admit your wrong and make up. And we care about you. Cat was almost crying, Jade. The girl never goes a day without even smiling!"

Jade blinked in surprise. "I didn't think it was that important," she whispered.

Tori sighed. "Just… have you and Beck meet us in the Blackbox for rehearsal after school."

* * *

After School…

"Tori?" Jade asked, entering the Blackbox. "We're here."

"Hey," Tori said, appearing next to a curtain. "You came! Now we can rehearse."

Jade dropped her bag by the door, eyeing the stage. Fake trees and grass were set up onstage. Even a small pool of water sat by a tall tree, contained in a kiddie-pool which was covered by vegetation.

"Looks real," she commented, knocking on a tree.

"Wait. Look at this tree," Beck said.

Jade walked up to him, looking at the tree. Something was carved in it. _Bucket was here_ was etched into the bark, the k was backward. Jade's mind flashed back to when she and Beck were seven years old. They'd met in a thin forest, Beck had carved the same thing into a tree. Jade laughed at the memory of mistaking his name 'Beckett' for 'Bucket'. The nickname stuck.

"Did you…" Beck said, thinking.

Tori nodded.

"Why?" Beck asked.

"Because she's trying to get us back together," Jade explained.

"Tori!" Beck said. "Why?"

Tori struggled for words. "Because everyone knows how happy you are together! Since the break up you've both been really sad."

"What if I'm happy we broke up?" Jade asked. "How do you know I'm actually sad, huh?"

Tori raised an eyebrow. "I've seen the looks you give him, Jade. You are _begging _for my help," she said in a sassy matter-of-fact tone.

Jade blushed, Beck laughed.

Tori's phone buzzed, she looked at the message. "Andre wants me to meet him backstage. You two… explore the set or something." She walked off.

Jade threw back her head in an exasperated sigh. She kicked some grass on the stage. Beck shrugged and climbed the tall tree by the pool. He sat on a medium-height branch, swinging his leg. Jade climbed up the same tree, sitting on a branch the same height, opposite side of the tree trunk. She smiled deviously, eyeing Beck. He looked confused. Before they could say anything, Jade lashed out, pushing Beck off the branch. He gasped, taken off guard. Beck fell a few feet then plunged into the kiddie-pool. Jade laughed.

"Déjà vu. Huh, Beck?" Jade teased, referring to when Beck had pushed her out of a tree into a lake when they were seven.

"Yeah. But I bet it didn't hurt as much nine years ago!" Beck said, ringing his shirt dry.

"That didn't hurt, you big baby."

"Yes, it did. I fell four feet from a tree branch into a ten inch deep hard plastic pool!"

Jade chuckled. "Whatever. We should go over our scripts now."

* * *

Opening Night! 

_(Quick A/N, the bold singing lines are Beck and the italics are Jade! Bold+italics for both! I might change the lyrics a bit.) _

Jade stood on the stage, the lights shinning on her. Her heart raced as she looked over the crowd, inwardly preparing herself for the song. She realized she'd never sung a duet with Beck before. Beck. She looked to him; he seemed to be just as nervous. The music began, slow at first as the lights closed in on her and Beck. She gulped. Beck tentatively opened his mouth, starting to sing.

**I can feel her breath as she's sleeping next to me,**

**Sharing pillows and cold feet. **

**She can hear my heart, fell asleep to its beat**

**Under blankets and warm sheets. **

**If only I could be in that bed again,**

**If only it were me instead of him. **

Beck sang well, according to Jade and of course the audience. The music grew more intense; Beck and Jade began dancing a little together onstage.

**Does he watch your favorite movies?**

**Does he hold you when you cry?**

**Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts when you've seen it a million times? **

**Does he sing to all your music while you dance to purple rain?**

**Does he do all these things like I used to? **

Now Jade's turn…

_Fourteen months and seven days ago,_

_Oh I know you know how we felt about that night._

_Just your skin against the window,_

_Oh we took it slow._

_And we both know, _

_It should have been me inside that car._

_It should have been me instead of her, in the dark. _

_ Does she watch your favorite movies? _

_Does she hold you when you cry?_

_Does she let you tell him all your favorite parts when you've seen it a million times? _

_Does she sing to all your music while you dance to purple rain?_

_Does she do all these things like I used to?_

**I know, Love.**

_I'm a sucker for that feeling!_

**Happens all the time, Love. **

_I always end up feeling cheated!_

**You're on my mind, Love. **

_I'm still in love though I'm not needed._

**That happens all the time, Love, yeah. **

_**Will they love you like I loved you?**_

_**Will they tell you every day?**_

_**Will they make you feel invincible with every word they say?**_

_**Can you promise me if this one's right?**_

_**Don't throw it all away!**_

_**Can you do all these things?**_

_**Will you do all these things, like we used to? **_

_** Oh, like we used to? **_

The music ended, the lights brightening up again as the audience clapped. For the finish, the two kissed. Jade smiled. His lips hadn't changed one bit. It felt comforting to kiss him again, to be able to hug him and love him with no questions asked. But in the back of her mind she knew it was only a stage moment. At the kissing, the people clapped louder and cheered, going nuts.

"Jade?" Beck asked after the kiss, though it was not part of the script.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

Jade lowered her voice, getting more serious. "Don't be. You have nothing to be sorry for. It's my fault. I'm sorry, really."

Beck smiled. "You never say sorry."

Jade returned the smile. "That's how you know I mean it."

They kissed once more, the curtain falling.


End file.
